overcoming obsticles
by Singamanhatten
Summary: Sequal to A little love neva hoit anyone spot is back singa is back snoddy is back and many more REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


"Oscah Delancey get ya funky little ass ovah heah, NOW!!!!" I yelled as I came ovah to wheah da Delancey Brudda's were standin. "Da day I listen to a newsie is the day someone beats me in a fight!" Said Morris as he turned around ta face me. "Well I guess I will come ovah to youse den cause you don't exactly threaten me and neitha does you brudda Oscah ova deah! If you don't get ya ass ova heah I will go ova deah and poisonally make shoa to kick youah ass woise den I already have done to ya!" I yelled at him soon they realized I wasn't kidding so they started to walk ovah to me. "So why did you hoit her?" I said. "Hoit who?" Oscah asked completely blankin out. "Like hell you don't know who!" I yelled at him not botherin to hide my displeasure wit him. "I don't I sweah." He said I didn't believe him for a second though. "You shoa as hell do! I guess we aren't getting any wheah wit dis so I will move on wit the canvoisation. So why did you spread lies about Smart Mouth? Why did you tell everyone that you got in bed wid her afta youse foist date and now she can't get enough? I shoa as hell would like to know ya explanation because it would be pretty funny to heah you try to convince me of something that is not true because I shoa as hell know that Smart Mouth respects herself and she wouldn't let you do that she is smart and has got brains and if you eva eva say something like that again I will soak today I will let you off wit a warnin!" I said punchin him in the jaw and then givin him a shina in the right eye and a knee in the crotch. "Fuck what da hell was that foah I thought youse was just givini me a warnin!" he yelled at me while he was still in pain. "In my terms what I just gave you was a warnin and you owe Smart mouth one hell of an apology for what you did she really cared for you and you and youah ego recked it as usual you know she was willin to give of anything for you I mean she went against us cause she caehed for you and I don't know why she must see something I don't but I did this cause she likes you and I know you do to." I said and walked off. When I got back to the lodge house in Manhattan I decided not to tall Smart Mouth about my little talk wit Oscah, it is not that I am afraid of her she is new and I know she has no fightin skills but I mean I am not sure whether or not she would react in a good way. "Hey ya Singa, could you talk to racetrack he seems to be down right now about something and you seem to be a communicator an all so could you head up der?" Snoddy asked as he gave me a kiss. We'se have been datin since a few days aftah I switched from a Brooklyn newsie to a Manhattan newsie I became a Manhattan newsie because I had Spot child and well Spot was just a huge joik to me so I wen to visit him in queens and um I caught him cheatin on me and then I ran inta snoddy and we became good friends and then him and I started goin out and then we had huge feelins fir eachuddah and we got married not traditionally though and he became a father to my child and Spot and I saw each other a month after I had my baby and that was the last time I have seen him my daughter should be 4 years old when she was taken away from me because of snyder and I swear I will get her back and Race has become the newsie leader now since Jack left to live with his girlfriend Santa Fe. "Shoa he is me buddies boy. So wheah is he?" I asked as I gave him a hug. "Oh he is up in the boys bunkroom." He said still in a hug with me. "okay thanks I will talk ta him." I said leaving the hug and I headed up stairs once I reached the boys bunkroom I saw Race sittin in his bunk starin at the roof wit a cigar in his mouth. "Heya Race how is rollin?" I asked sittin down on the same bunk. "Good you?" he asked sittin up. "You know you suck at lyin I know der is somin wrong so will you just tell me please?" I said. "You always were the goil who won't take any bullshit." He said I smiled at his comment. "Well um I just guess I miss Snake Eyes I mean she is in Brooklyn and the only times I see her is when we have our annual pokah games or I have to risk my chance of getting beat up and go to Brooklyn to visit her." He said takin another puff of his cigar. "So you just miss her, ok I got an idea it is 3pm so go to central park at 5pm and bring red roses and I will handle the rest! Bye." I said running down the stairs a few people greeted me again but I just ran out the door and didn't stop till I made it to Brooklyn and then I saw her standin there with her bruddah and a few otha Brooklyn newsies. Once I caught me breath I walked up to them. "Hey Snake Eyes can I talk to you?" I asked ignorin Spot and his stupid amused grin. "Shoa what is it?" She asked. "Well ok all I can say is since it is 3:30 you are goin to central Park at 5pm and just do your hair nice and dress nice and that is all I can say ok?" I asked still a bit tired from runnin all the way heah. "No it is not ok we are having a Brooklyn Pokah game and she has to support me!" Spot said and I really wasn't in the mood for this. "Shut up Conlin and get ovah youself for once and why does it matter you will lose anyways. I am not in the mood to deal with your ego." I said not afraid to stand up to him anymore cause I have dealt with him before. "What did you say to me!" He asked. "You know I have wanted to say this for so long, you are just an egotistical boy who has an ego to big to control and can't stand it when someone doesn't feel inferior to you! Oh and did I forget to mention that you a huge mother fuckin ass who doesn't even caeh for his own daughter! Yeah I mean every woid that I said your daughter doesn't even know you she doesn't know your ego and she cries to herself every day that she goes through with out you and damn you must be one selfish ass not to care about someone who you helped create! You know Snoddy is more of a father than you ever will be!" I said and punched him in the jaw. "That is it you know I have dealt with bein harrased by Jack but you have gone to far!" and with that he shoved me against the wall and I hit my head on the corner of it and started to bleed but I didn't care so I just ran and shoved him off the pier into the water and told Snake Eyes to go to Central Park it is important and with that I left just as Spot comes up back on the pier soaking wet giving me the evil eye. "I just walked a bit and then started to run all the way to tibby's to get food I got them two bottles of beer and I got them a bunch of food and then I left for the park once I got there I set up a blanket and then I grabbed out a few of my candles and lit them up with the matches I used when I use to smoke (I stopped because I was having a child) and once it was set up nicely I left a note that was to tell them what was goin on and then left to go back to the lodging house to fix my scar. I saw Racetrack walkin out the door of a flower shop wit a single red rose all nicely dressed I smiled and kept on walkin there. Once I got to the lodge I felt a little faint from when I hit my head so I went upstairs and climbed up to the attic to the bed and laid down. "Heya singa you up heah?" Asked Snoddy. "Yeah I am on the bed." I said my eyes still closed. "Heya singa what happened to ya forehead? It looks pretty bad." He asked. "Oh well I went to Brooklyn to visit Snake Eyes and Spot and his ego started and I got mad at him then we got in a fight and I punched him in the jaw he threw me against the wall and I hit my forehead." I said and then he got a look on his face. "Well I guess this wouldn't be the best time for me to tell you Spot is downstairs and he is wet and wants to talk to you." He said. "Well ok send him up, but could you stay up heah when he comes up?" I asked. "Yeah I will stay up heah wit youse guys." He said and gave me a kiss on my scar and yelled at Spot to come up heah. Once we were all up in the room Spot spoke. "Listen Singa I um just wanted to apologize to you for everything I am sorry about getting you pregnant and cheatin on you and throwing you against the wall I am sorry for all the stupid stuff I have done and you know you were right Snoddy ovah der has been more of a father to your daughter then I could evah be." He said. "Spot I regret datin you but I mean if god intended us to date so we would have a child I don't regret it she is gorgeous and I will neva regret the day she came into Snoddy's life and mine as well." I said tryin not to cry before I finish what I was sayin. "Anyways she was taken away 2 years ago and I don't know wheah she is and it hoits everyday knowin that she will nevah know her faddah and I know she would've loved you if she eveah got to meet you." I said and started to cry I cried into Snoddy's arms. Spot just wanted to run ova and hug her and kiss her tell her everythin will be fine but he couldn't and it hurt him. "Listen Singa I am sorry and it is my fault she nevah will get to see me or meet me."  
  
~~~~~Central Park~~~~~  
  
When Racetrack arrived at Central park he found a note on a blanket full of food he read it:  
  
Dear Race, Hey you have always been a good friend to me and now it is my turn to do the same to you, I have arranged a meeting for you with a special someone who is close to you. I love you like a brother and remember you owe me one.  
  
-Singa  
  
Race smiled at the note his friend wrote she really does have a good heart. "Heya Racetrack looks like Singa planned our little get tagedda." Said snake eyes as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. As they sat down to eat Race decided to be truthful about his feelings. "Listen Snake Eyes I love you a lot but it is impossible while we date I mean I feel like you nevah make an effort to see me it is always me and I need you more then you know." He said looking down at his drink. "I didn't know you felt that way I mean I am sorry and I love you to so I was thinking wile you were talking and how about you come home wit me and stay a week in Brooklyn just you and I no goons no Spot just us." She said and with that racetrack pulled her into a hug, which went into a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Snoddy's and Singa's Room~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Listen Spot I don't mean any disrespect but I don't think it is the greatest thing for you to be heah right now I am sorry so how about you should come by in a week or so." Snoddy said I just sat there curled up in Snoddy's arms cryin. "Ok I will leave." Spot said and walked down the stairs I wanted to talk to him though and yet I couldn't because he just brought back so many memories like the night he professed his love for me or the night he brought on his charm and actually got us together for the last time before our final split up, he really did have a kind heart I knew a side of Spot no one knew and maybe I expected to much of him I mean but I love Snoddy a lot and yet I still have an undying love for Spot is that possible? "Hey Snoddy I think I need a walk alone." I said getting out of his embrace and dryin my eyes. "Ok well I am goin to take a rest befoah we head to Medda's tonight. Are you goin to be ok." He asked me with concern. "Yeah I will be fine." I said. I walked out of the lodge house calmly but as soon as I got out I ran down the streets searchin for him and I was runnin when someone grabbed me by the waist and yanked me into the ally I let out a scream but it ended when I realized it was Spot. "What the hell do you think you are doin I mean god you can't keep pullin people in the alley and expect them t." My lecture was ended by a pair of lips upon mine, and we kissed for a while until we broke. "Sorry." He whispered as he looked at my face. I just put my finger to his lips to shush him and then I moved my lips onto his and we enjoyed it for a while. "Wait we can't do this Singa you have Snoddy and I have Brooklyn." He said breakin the kiss. "Well why don't we be friends with benefits?" I said very proud of my idea. "What the?" Spot asked in a confused manner. "Well see you and I are both emotionally unstable to date eachother but we still have feelins like the kiss we shared I know you enjoyed it and so like we will be deeper then friends." I said finishing my explanation. "Well I like that idea hey hows about you and snodddy and the rest of the guys come to Medda's tonight?" He said. "I would love to." I said and gave him a kiss on the lips and we were doin that for a while when suddenly we heard voices comin so we ended it when we got out we saw Racetrack and Snake Eye talking and laughin. "Heya Racetrack how was your dinner?" I asked Steppin out of the alley and spot had his arm restin on me shouldah." Racetrack ran up to me and gave me a hug and thanked me then walked back to Snake Eyes. "Singa singa you have to hurry back to the lodge house it is Snoddy we can't find him!" Said Snipeshooter an with out a word we ran back to the lodge house once we got there I ran up to the attic where we live and once I got up there I found a note addressed to me.  
  
Singa- Hey hon I have decided to go to tibby's with Bumlets and Sarcasm so I will meet you at Medda's tonight. -Snoddy  
  
  
  
Once I finished the note I ran to Tibby's it was closed so I ran back to the house. "Guys he is not at Tibby's!" I said when I came in. "Where's Bumlets or sarcasm?" I said still urgent. "They are upstairs at the bunks." Yelled Racetrack I ran upstairs by then tears are streaming down my face, once I got up there I ran to Bumlets and Sarcasm. "Bumlets I can't find Snoddy do you know where he went when he left Tibby's?" I said between tears. "Um he said he was goin to Medda's look there we will look around to come on Sarcasm." Bumlets said and we all ran down stairs and I grabbed spot and him and I ran out looking for him shouting his name and we ran all the way to medda's I didn't see him by then I was starting to freak. We ran backstage to find Medda. "Medda Have you seen Snoddy he has been missin?" I said Spot just stood beside me watchin it hurt him so badly to see her in so much pain and he wasn't able to know how it feels. "No I am sorry dear I did not see him in the audience either if you need any help I will have more people help find him." She said with concern. "No it is fine I have to go." I said and Spot and I ran out of the place we were searching through places and then I decided to search through an alley I was running and then I tripped over something and I couldn't see so I lit a match and then I what I tripped ovah and I screamed Spot ran to me. "What what is it?" He said. I was just crying so hard I couldn't think right. "Snoddy!" I said quietly still crying it looked like he was shot. Spot ran to check the pulse and sure enough he was dead. Spot walked over to me and held me it started to rain so he had to carry me over his shoulder with me kicking and screamin I couldn't leave Snoddy. When we got there I just ran up to my room that I used to share with Snoddy and I cried. Over the week I had visits mostly from Race and Spot. I still had pain in my heart I had lost my daughter I had lost my husband I had only friends I would sometimes just sing to myself in my room to keep me from crying it wouldn't always work. I did go to the burial for Snoddy and I just sat there as people said thing that were special about him and then being the wife I had to go up so I did and it was silent I started to speak. "Something good about Snoddy well there was nothing that was good about him everything waws amazings from the first day I met him after a painful breakup he accepted me cared for me and then he married me even though my child was not something he helped create he accepted her as his own and loved Speckles it was great and then he was there to hold me when she was taken away from us he held me and made me get better and he was an amazing man I will miss him with my heart but death can't even keep us apart so I won't say good bye I will say until we meet again. " I finished I got cheers and I walked outside and I smoked a cigarette I sat there for a while then Race came out. "Heya Singa that was a great speech it wasn't cheesy listen I love you like a sister and we will find who did this and we will get that person back I swear on Snoddy's grave that we will." Race said and gave me a hug and I gave him a puff of my cigarette and he walked back in to the reception after that Kloppman put together. "Heya Singa you shoah did a lovely speech." Said Spot and he sat down and kissed me on the lips passionately it actually did make me feel bettah. "Singa if youse evah need someone to talk to theah is always time for youse in me schedule you are my world." Spot said when we broke our kissI smiled and curled up in his arms I must have fallen asleep and he brought me inside cause I woke up the next morning on the guest bunk Spot had his arms around me protectively so I just laid closer to him and fell asleep again. It has been about a year since Snoddy's death and Brooklyn and Spot broke up wit eachuddah seems like Brooklyn went to Chicago to study acting an so Spot is still heah we are really good friends but not datin because we both know it won't work out. I just stay single I am still not able to date anyone it hurts to much. Smart Mouth and Oscar got back togedda and Race and Snake got married. We got a new newsie his name is Specs (I know he was in the movie but it just fits to add him in here ok so don't kill me!!!!!!) we became friends very easily and we talked a lot and he was so much fun to be around and he reminded me of Snoddy. I like him a lot and tonight I will tell him my feelin's I hope he can return them and then maybe I will tell him about snoddy but not now I am not ready.  
  
  
  
The End or is it mwahahahahahaha Hey well I will continue but I am please give me a few ideas and I will thank you in my next story oh and give me more guy Brooklyn names I am havin a hard time with that. 


End file.
